


Hair of the Dog

by firelightfeather



Category: One Direction (Band), The Voice (Ireland) RPF
Genre: M/M, Werewolf!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelightfeather/pseuds/firelightfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright then, Chief?” Bressie asked. “You haven’t fallen asleep on my feet in years.”</p>
<p>Niall is a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair of the Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is all thanks to Lo/[hungerpunch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hungerpunch) who let me yell in her inbox about werewolf!Niall and then yelled at me to write this.
> 
> Also a big thanks to my beta Caroline, whose advice on commas I only took about half the time.

The first time he actually met Bressie was when he was twelve and a half, and woke up disoriented and tangled in the bedsheets at the bottom of someone else’s bed. They’d both stared at each other, startled, before Niall had yelped and fallen backwards off the bed as he had tried to unwrap himself. Bressie had immediately tumbled over to help him, and - once he’d realized Niall was fine - proceeded to laugh uproariously at his confused state. It wasn’t until his da had come by to pick him up that he realized what was going on - he’d finally hit puberty, and, like the rest of the family, was going to start shifting, whether he wanted to or not, every full moon.

 

After that, he and Bressie had gotten to know each other a bit better. It’s not like they hadn’t seen each other before, what with their families being friends and Mullingar being the tiny town it was, but Bressie was more than ten years his senior and had only just come back from being abroad. They didn’t hang out much outside of full moon days, but even if Niall didn’t find his way there before the change, he always woke up in Bressie’s flat somewhere. Mostly he’d wake up on the couch, sometimes with his head in Bressie’s lap and sometimes not, and occasionally he’d find himself once again at the foot of the bed, Bressie’s enormous feet looming in front of his face.

 

Once he’d tried out for X Factor and gotten put into One Direction he’d freaked out a bit, because it meant being away from his usual haunt, but he’d also been getting better at the change. He had started being able to hold off on it longer and was much more aware of what he was doing while he was changed. Bressie had come to visit him a few times, either on set or after the show had ended and they were touring, but Niall was getting used to being away from home and more comfortable with himself in his changed form, and after a few months of Bressie being unable to get away for one reason or another they’d both agreed that Niall was probably fine without him. Or at least, Niall had pretended to agree. Privately, he still felt best and safest when he was changed while Bressie was around, but he didn’t want to stifle his friend’s life just because his was a bit mad.

 

Somewhere along the way they managed to lose touch with one another a bit, what with the touring and promotion and everything else going on in their lives. But when Niall had moved to London Bressie had been there as well, with some of his old friends from Mullingar and some of his new friends as well, and Niall had been happily welcomed into the London Irish Crew. It was at one of the group’s infrequent gatherings that Niall found himself hosting now, pleased to find that Bressie had also been able to make it; he was supposed to be in the middle of filming.

 

“Big head!” he called, grinning, as Bressie ducked under the lintel and shook his coat off. The cloudy day had turned into a stormy evening, and all of his guests had been arriving well drenched. Bressie smiled widely at him as he toed off his shoes, then strode into the living room to wrap him in a hug.

 

“Chief! Haven’t seen you in ages. How’s the knee, then?” he asked, holding Niall gently by the shoulders as he peered down at the offending limb.

 

Niall shrugged as well as he could with Bressie’s large hands weighing him down and bounced up onto his toes a few times. “Been alright, gets a little cranky with this weather but I can’t complain too much.”

 

“Glad to hear, then,” Bressie said, one arm still draped over his shoulders as they made their way into the kitchen with the rest of the crew. “Full moon tomorrow,” he said more quietly, pulling Niall close to whisper in his ear. Niall shivered sharply at the feel of the whisper on his ear and nodded, extricating himself from Bressie’s arm so that he could grab drinks or food or - something. Anything but stand there and blush at the way his body had reacted to that quick breath of air. It’s not like he was a teenager anymore, Jesus, he was twenty-bloody-one years old, a little whisper shouldn’t set him off like this.

 

Bressie just looked at him for a second, eyebrows raised in confusion, before being pulled into a hug and conversation and the moment was over. They gathered up their drinks and snacks and moved into the living room to pile onto the couches and argue over what they were going to watch. Halfway through the first movie Niall got up and went to the loo, and when he got back everyone had sprawled out so that there wasn’t a space for him left on the couch unless he sat on top of someone. He pretended to pout and throw a small tantrum, shoving at them all and sneaking in for a grope or a tickle, then sighed dramatically and plonked himself down on the floor.

 

He hadn’t meant to, but he found himself curled into Bressie’s legs, his own legs tucked up underneath him and his head resting just above Bressie’s knee. He stayed there for the rest of that movie and through the start of the next one, nodding off lightly until the feeling of a hand in his hair pulled him back out of his doze.

 

“Think you’re gonna get a crick in your neck,” rumbled a low voice just above his head. The hand in his hair scritched lightly behind his ears before it was withdrawn, and he looked blearily back at the couch by tipping his head upside-down. Several faces were peering down at him with concerned looks. “Don’t you want to sit up on the couch?” asked Willie. “Isn’t that kind of uncomfortable down there?”

 

Niall flushed and scooted himself away from Bressie’s legs, hoisting himself backwards onto the couch and squishing himself in between two bodies. This was followed by a general flailing of limbs and several tussles over what he fondly referred to as The Best Throw Pillow Ever, after which everyone settled down and his strange floor cuddle seemed to be forgotten.

 

At the end of the next movie most everyone was yawning and making motions like they were getting ready to head out, so Niall dutifully helped with gathering up coats and keys and preventing people from trying to help with tidying up - he was very particular about keeping his place clean, but he also had his own ways he liked things to be done and most people didn’t do them quite the right way. It wasn’t until he’d started rinsing out the bottles that he realized that Bressie had managed to sneak away to the toilet while everyone else was leaving and so was still in the living room, gathering up the remaining bowls and bottles. Niall dried his hands and turned to face him, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. It didn’t mean anything - falling asleep pressed up against him - it’s not like he’d tried to rub up against Bressie’s leg in his sleep and Bressie hadn’t done anything to indicate that he was here as anything other than a friend. His mention of the full moon was probably just that - a friendly concern, something he knows that Niall worries about. That’s all.

 

Bressie’s large frame almost completely filled the archway between the kitchen and the living room, his eyes fixed on Niall’s face as he leaned against the wall. “Alright then, Chief?” Bressie asked. “You haven’t fallen asleep on my feet in years.”

 

“I haven’t what?”

 

Bressie laughed, low and quiet, and hitched himself off of the wall to walk over to the sink where Niall still stood. “You used to curl up on my feet some nights, back when you first started your changes. Didn’t know you’d be like that when you’re not a fearsome beast, too.”

 

Niall stared down at the floor and could feel his cheeks heating again. “I didn’t ever, like, try to attack you or anything, did I?” he asked softly. At Bressie’s sharp inhalation he tensed his shoulders and winced, hoping that whatever he did wasn’t bad. It couldn’t have been, right? No one, Bressie included, had ever said anything to him about what he did while he was changed. And now that he was older and could control himself and knew what he was doing while he was changed, he knew he hadn’t done anything wrong.

 

“Chief,” said Bressie softly, one hand cupping under his chin to force him to look up, “You’d never hurt anyone. Never, not once when you were with me.”

 

Niall let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and sagged a bit, then drew himself up and asked, “What was I like?”

 

Bressie looked at him for a long moment, his hand still firm and warm under Niall’s chin, before turning and walking back into the living room, towing Niall behind him. He sank down onto the couch and pulled Niall after him, manhandling him gently until Niall’s head was on his lap and his hand was stroking slowly through Niall’s hair. They sat like that for a minute, Niall drowsing lightly, before Bressie spoke.

 

“Pretty much just like this, to be honest with you. All you ever wanted was for me to scratch you behind the ears or rub your belly-”

 

Niall sat up straight, jerking himself away from Bressie’s lap. “Rub my belly! Brez, you’ve gotta be taking the piss out of me. I thought my da had me stay over at yours because you could, like, hold me down or something if I got too wild.”

 

Bressie raised his eyebrows and smiled, laughing as he reached over to chuck Niall under the chin. “Chief, you never got too wild with me. Don’t know if that’s because you knew I was bigger and could’ve taken you or what, but you never so much as snapped at me. Like I said, it was mostly just a bit of a cuddle, only you were much bigger and hairier than you are now.”

 

Niall scowled and moved to get off of the couch, but Bressie looped his fingers around his wrist and tugged at him until Niall folded and allowed himself to be pulled onto his lap. He grumbled and pouted until Bressie started running his hand through his hair again, and then relaxed a bit against his chest.

 

“You’re much easier to fit when you’re in this form, Chief,” said Bressie, tugging lightly at Niall’s hair. Niall sighed and relaxed further, only to freeze and tense up when Bressie’s nose and mouth came to rest at the back of his neck. “Always liked me getting into your scruff,” Bressie mumbled, the vibrations from his voice raising the fine hairs on the back of his neck and sending goosebumps down his arms.

 

“Brez,” Niall choked out, trying not to let out the whine he could feel building at the base of his throat. “Bressie,” he tried again, “I don’t…”

 

Bressie sighed softly into the nape of his neck and shifted them both around until they were face to face. “I’m not reading this wrong, am I?” he asked, one hand tracing soothing circles at the bottom of Niall’s spine.

 

Niall stared at him for a long moment, then slowly leaned forward and kissed him gently, once, on the lips. Bressie’s eyes fluttered closed as he bent his head down and chased after Niall’s mouth, the hand on his back stroking more insistently now, keeping him close. They kissed softly at first, little pecks interspersed with sighs and nuzzles, then deeper, Niall’s hands coming to rest on Bressie’s broad chest.

 

When Bressie nipped at his bottom lip, Niall groaned softly and let his lips part. Bressie licked slowly into his mouth, alternating licks and bites while his hands worked their way underneath Niall’s shirt. Niall whimpered and pressed himself closer, trying to orient his limbs so that he could straddle Bressie’s lap without breaking their kiss. He rocked his hips down, tentatively at first, then harder at Bressie’s breathless moans. They were both hard now, pressing up against each other like this, and Niall felt like he could probably come from this alone, just kissing and touching and panting against one another.

 

“Wanna,” said Bressie, kissing his way across Niall’s jaw and down his neck, “wanna take care of you.”

 

Niall groaned and let his head fall back, his breath coming faster and more ragged now. “Yes,” he ground out, teeth clenched, “ _please_.”

 

Bressie stopped kissing his neck, which was awful and terrible and completely unnecessary, and he protested by whining biting at his mouth. Bressie groaned and dug his fingers into his hips, shuffling him backwards on his lap a bit. His hands fumbled with Niall’s flies before finally getting them open and Niall gasped into his mouth at the feel of Bressie’s rough hand on his cock. When Bressie took his hand off of him a small whine slipped out of his mouth that grew into a long, drawn-out moan as he watched Bressie carefully lick over his palm, his eyes locked on Niall’s face.

 

The feel of his large, spit-slicked hand sliding over his shaft was like having small electric sparks flow through his body. He arched his back and felt Bressie’s other hand at the base of his spine, drawing him closer until they were pressed up against one another again, the head of his cock rubbing up against Bressie’s stomach with every stroke. He could hear himself panting, whining, nonsense words spilling out of his mouth to urge Bressie on, faster, harder, yes, like that, _don’t stop_.

 

Bressie kissed his way back to the join of his neck and shoulder and started peppering kisses, bites, and licks up and down the column of his throat. His head felt like it was going to explode from the overload of stimulation, Bressie’s hand on his cock and mouth on his throat, and then Bressie growled, low and into his ear, “Wanna see you come for me, pup.”

 

He felt his breath catch in his throat and then he was coming, stars bursting behind his eyelids. He felt like he was floating, like he couldn’t catch his breath, but he could hear Bressie murmuring to him as he worked him through it, low sounds that vibrated down through his bones. When he could breathe again, he tipped himself forward until his forehead knocked gently against Bressie’s and then kissed him fiercely.

 

“I can,” he started, trying to get his hands and arms to work again so that he could return the favor.

 

“Shh,” Bressie whispered, the hand on his back running up and down soothingly. “Just wanna take care of you right now. ‘S that okay?”

 

He tensed a little and looked up into Bressie’s face. “This isn’t, like, you don’t have to look after me or anything, I mean. This isn’t about you watching me or -” he stopped as Bressie kissed him gently.

 

“I promise, Chief. You can sort me out next time if you want to. But right now I just wanted to do this for you,” Bressie chuckled, “Well, maybe a bit for meself too.”

 

Niall smiled and knocked their foreheads gently together. “Next time?” he asked, shyly.

 

Bressie grinned. “Yeah. Next time.”

 

 


End file.
